Route software exists in the refuse industry to identify where a refuse vehicle is along their route. This software is usually viewed on a tablet computer in the case of a refuse vehicle. However, situations still exist whereby the driver may make an unauthorized pickup and/or fail to dump a particular container at a customer's location. Prior art techniques rely on manual record keeping, RFID tags on containers, imaging and/or semi-automated operator initiated triggers (i.e., manual push buttons, etc.). Unfortunately, many of these methods are prone to “rigging” and/or suffer from reliability issues.
Accordingly, an improved method and system for tracking and positively identifying if a container has been dumped, preferably a specific container, and/or at a specific location, is believed to be desirable in the market place.